


Hit the Ground Running

by Nubby



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubby/pseuds/Nubby
Summary: After finally getting things settled in for his new house guest, David soon finds himself in dire trouble, due to his past coming back to bite him.





	Hit the Ground Running

“ _Gooooood_ MORNING Max!” David called into the dark room with a smile.

“Mmnf.. Fck uf…” Max grumbled in response, rolling over in bed to cover his head with the blankets, just as David made his way into the room and pulled the blinds open excitedly. The light of early morning immediately shone it’s way in, which earned a nice sigh out of the overly-chipper man.

“Come on Max, up and at em’! You don’t wanna be late for your first day of school.” David spoke again, this time walking over to the small lump hiding under the blankets and giving a little chuckle as he gently tugged said blankets off a bit to expose the other’s mess of black hair.

Max immediately groaned in annoyance as the light hit his face. Then with his nose crinkling in the cutest fashion, Max brought his hands up to cover his still-sensitive eyes.

“Fuck _off_ David..” Max grumbled out through bared teeth.

“ _Language_ Max. Remember, I may be lenient about your potty mouth, but your teachers surely won’t be the same way.” David said. Putting his hands on his hips before rocking on the heels of his feet and then giving just the tiniest smile once again.

“Now come on Max, I even made you breakfast, packed your lunch, and the works.” David said, reaching a hand out to ruffle the mess of hair that was exposed to him.

Max was silent for a moment after this, and David was almost worried he had somehow fallen back asleep. However, just as the man started to say something again, Max finally peeked an eye open to look up at the other.

“… Coffee too?” Max finally mumbled out, which quickly earned a bigger grin from the man.

“You know it! Now come on, this’ll be great! You’re going to love i—”

“David please save me the trouble of getting angrier so early in the morning. I’m getting up, just please get the fuck out of my ROOM.” Max interrupted. His voice louder than it had been before, even WITH his face being buried into his pillow.

David blinked at this, then with a cheesy smile he chuckled awkwardly, “Right right! Sorry, you need to get awake and dressed. I’ll be in the kitchen!”

With this, David finally let the poor boy be as he hurried out of the room with just as much passion as he had coming into it.

It was really something else caring for Max.

David had been hesitant when it came to signing the adoption papers those few months ago, but he was glad Gwen had somehow managed to talk him into it.

Having Max as a camper was one thing, but he was a pretty different kid when it was just him and he wasn’t forced to be at Camp. David had noticed a lot of subtle differences, like how he seemed to be a lot more tolerant of David and his cheery attitude and optimism. More so than he HAD been, anyways.

He was also showing a calmer side that David had rarely ever been introduced to while being his counselor. It was almost like, a softer Max. One that wasn’t so defensive of his actions, or one that wasn’t constantly snapping at everyone. No, this Max seemed… Happier? More at peace?

Or maybe it was just David’s hopeful thinking.

Either way, there were still changes, and he was happy about them, even if a lot of those changes were small ones.

It meant he was coming around, and that wall he had spent all those years building around himself, was finally starting to chip and crack.

 

“David! Where the heck are my socks??”

Max’s distant voice from down the hallway was enough to break David from his own thoughts. And with a smile, he glanced over his shoulder back towards Max’s bedroom door.

“Try checking your drawer!”

“ _Oh_.”

That was right, Max had mentioned something about having a small room before now.. Maybe he was still getting used to the fact that he had a dresser to put his things away in.

David’s smile faltered a bit at that thought.

Though, Max’s parents, or even a topic similar to them, had always been subjects that managed to grate into David’s remaining nerves.

He had never had the chance to meet them, fortunately for them. But he was sure if he ever did, he’d have more than a few words to throw at them.

 

“Hey David, where’s the coffee?”

David blinked at the sound of Max coming into the room. Then with another smile forming on the man’s face, he turned to the smaller and then made a dramatic show towards the coffee maker. Where there, he had already fixed the boy his favorite kind of coffee. Black coffee, loaded with sugar.

Max perked up a bit at this, eyes focused in on the mug sitting on the counter before he immediately walked over to it. And after standing on the tips of his toes to reach it, he took the mug and then made his way over to the living room. Where there, David had set up a big plate of breakfast on one of the foldable TV trays.

Those were makeshift dining tables until he could afford something better later down the line.

“Alright Max, make sure you eat up.” David chimed as he made his way into the room behind the smaller.

“Today’s a big day for you. Gosh, I remember MY first day of junior high. It was one of the best times of my life! Everyone was super nice, and I even-“

“David, please save your stories for when I give a shit… Which is never.” Max interrupted, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he took a seat and began to pick at his food.

“Oh uh—Well alright.” David said sheepishly, smile fading for a moment, before the sound of the phone ringing caught his attention.

“Oh! That must be Gwen.”

With his smile quickly returning to him, David straightened his posture and stood, then swiftly made his way over to the phone to answer it.

“Well hi there Gwen! How’d the interview go??”

“Terrible, as usual. You know, they can never seem to get my name right either. This guy literally called me Gus… HE CALLED ME **_GUS_** , DAVID. I just…”

She sighed in defeat. And David could almost picture her pinching the rim of her nose in that same way that Max tended to do whenever David would say something he deemed ‘stupid’.

“I don’t know what to do… I’ve already been on so many interviews, and no one seems interested… I’ve even tried posting ads for my services in the paper, and still all I get is random asshole kids prank calling me.”

“Well that’s not very nice.” David commented, a concerned frown on his face.

“If you want, I could put in another good word for you at the place I’m working?”

Gwen gave another long sigh.

“… David, don’t worry about it. I’ll just keep trying… I’m desperate, but I don’t want everyone ELSE to know that, ya feel me?”

“I understand Gwen… Well, if all else fails, I’m more than willing to lend money if I need to! We’ll always be CBFL’s after all!” He grinned.

“No, David. That’s okay. You need that money more than I do.. Especially with the little shit staying with you now… Speaking of which, how is he?”

David glanced back to Max as she asked this, watching as he picked at his last bit of eggs on his plate and looked up to meet David’s stare, with his own, unamused glare.

“You know, it’s actually been going really great Gwen. He’s been very well behaved, and he even ate all his vegetables last night and everything.” David beamed.

There was a tired laugh from Gwen’s side of the phone, and afterwards, David glanced back at Max once again, only to see him tilting his head and looking at him funny.

“Let me talk to her.” Max suddenly piped up from his spot on the sofa.

David looked MORE than happy to do this, and Max almost gave an annoyed growl at how excited he was.

“Stop looking at me like that and just give me the damn phone.” Max huffed. Taking the phone from the man’s hand when he finally handed it over to him with a big endearing smile.

“Hey Gwen.” Max spoke.

“Hey Satan.. How goes life?”

“It was going great until I woke up this morning… I really don’t want to go to school. School is such bullshit.” Max sighed.

“True, but hey, I’d count your blessings dude, junior high and high school, contrary to what a lot of people try and tell you, are actually pretty sweet times… No really big responsibilities, you meet a lot of fuckheads sure, but when you get to the real world, you’ll be wishing for those school days back.”

“Yeah whatever… How’s job hunting going? Or did you finally have to move back in to your parent’s house?”

Gwen could practically hear that shit-eating grin as Max said this.

“No, I’m not living with my parents… And I may not have found anything yet, but there’s still lots of jobs out there, and I’m not giving up yet.”

“Whatever you say, _Gus_.” Max said with a smirk.

“Wait, how—”

“You talk _really_ fucking loud over the phone Gwen. And besides, you know me. Don’t act so surprised.”

At hearing this, David decided to intervene again and quickly snatched the phone back from the younger, while also throwing a look down to his wristwatch.

“Hey Gwen! It’s David again. I’m giving you my thoughts on your journey in finding a job! And Max does too. But we gotta go now or else Max will be late for school.”

“Alright David.” Gwen said with a hum.

“You two try not to burn anything down over there okay? I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know about my interview status… Like it’ll matter.”

“That sounds GREAT Gwen!” David chuckled, “Talk to you later! CBFL’s!”

With this, David hung the phone up and then turned to Max to grab the empty plate and glass off the tray and hurry off into the kitchen to throw them in the sink.

“Okay Max, let’s make this first day a great one!”

With this, David now turned around to grab the small green backpack and lunch sack off the kitchen counter and hand it down to Max as he entered the room.

“… Are you seriously giving me your old Camp backpack?” Max spoke, giving a displeased frown to the object in his hands before slipping it on.

“This is just for right now. When we have the money, and we get your school syllabus with the rules in it, then you can pick out a backpack all your own. Whatever you want!... As long as it’s appropriate of course.”

Max rolled his eyes at that, “Can’t wait.”

“Alright, now where did I put my keys?” David asked, looking around curiously before Max shook his head in annoyance and walked over to the coat hanger by the door. Shoving his hand into the coat currently hanging on it, and then pulling out the set of keys as he turned to hold them up in the air.

“You left them in your pocket from last night.” Max said.

“Oh! Well thank you very much my little helper.” David cooed. Walking over to the smaller and taking the keys before ruffling his hair playfully and earning a growl from the other.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Welp! Better be on our way!” David said gleefully. Pulling the door open and hurrying Max outside and to the car without another word.

 

 

The rest of the car ride to school was full of David eagerly sharing stories about all the fun he had when he was Max’s age. And how Science was always his favorite subject because he loved learning about nature and the ecosystem and different types of plants and rocks, and other shit Max had started to tune out after so long of listening to him babble on about.

Eventually when they finally made it to their destination, David parked the car, and just as Max started to get out—So did David.

This, obviously didn’t bode well with Max, because as soon as he saw the man getting out and walking around the car to meet him, he gave a quick frown.

“ _What are you doing_?”

“I’m gonna walk you to your first class silly! Don’t want you getting lost on the first day.”

“Uh, like hell you are David.”

“Language Max!”

“I’m eleven now David, not three. I don’t need you walking me to class.”

“I just wanted to make sure you got where you needed to be safely and didn’t forget anything that’s all.” David said with a sheepish frown.

“But—”

The man glanced to the entryway of the school, obviously thinking his logic over for a moment, before glancing back down at Max. Who was looking WAY more than displeased with him.

“… I guess me walking with you would be a little embarrassing huh?” He chuckled.

“You think?” Max folded his arms.

“Well, alright.. I guess this is it then. Have a good day **_son_**.”

The man gave a cheerful smile as he said this, and Max was blushing in embarrassment as he finally sighed.

“Fine whatever, thanks… ** _David_**.”

With this, Max turned on his heel and started to walk off, only stopping soon after when David had stopped him yet again before he could escape.

“Wait Max! Aren’t you forgetting something??”

With this, Max paused and glanced over his shoulder at the lanky man. Who was now— Kneeling in the middle of the parking lot… With his arms out.

_Oh god please kill him._

Max’s embarrassed look turned to one of pure mortification at that, then with a frown, he looked in front of himself again. Shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie quickly before he ducked his head down and tried to keep walking again.

“NO I DON’T THINK SO, BYE DAVID.”

“Maaaax.”

Oh no…

Max stopped again as he heard the man’s loud whine, and with a blush spreading across his face, he glanced back again and—Oh no he was doing **_the face_**.

Shit, people were starting to stare too….

Max gave a groan at this, and after looking around for a moment, he finally went to pull his hood over his head and turn back to face David. Silently glaring a hole through the ginger’s head as David continued his sad pout. Arms still stretched out for a hug, but also drooping slightly too.

Ugh, why did he have to be such a _SAP_?

With this, there was another moment of hesitation, then without a word, Max angrily drug his feet back over to David. Shoving his hands back into his pocket as he came up close enough for David to grin again and then pull him into a tight embrace.

“You’re going to do great kiddo.” David whispered happily. And after a few more moments of hugging the boy close, Max finally cleared his throat and then pried the other off of him and glared.

“Okay David, you can **GO** now.. _God_.”

“Heheh, alrighty Max. I’ll see you after school, and I wanna hear about EVERYTHING!” David said, standing up to his full height once again and watching as Max mumbled some type of profanity before turning on his heel once again and fading away into the last little crowd of kids going inside.

“… You’re gonna be _great_ Max.” David whispered warmly. Smiling as he watched the school bell ring and the last of the kids close the front doors and hurry inside.

David breathed a deep sigh in after this, putting his hands on his hips for a moment as he attempted to fight back tears that were wanting to surface..

Gosh, he just couldn’t help it.. He was just so proud of Max. Even if Max hadn’t done anything really to be proud of. He was just so blown away with the idea of him. The idea of this child that was now his, and that was strong, and smart, and would waste no time at all making plenty of friends.

Max was going to have a good year, and David was going to make sure of it.


End file.
